


Marichat May 2020

by starstruckslytherin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti-Hero, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckslytherin/pseuds/starstruckslytherin
Summary: My entries to Marichat May this year! Prepare for fluff, angst and all that other jazz too!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Day #1 - "Witch AU"

The night was dark as the padding of quick footsteps filled her ears. Two pairs, one her own, the other him. She had to go faster, had to be faster – couldn’t stop, not yet. He would surely kill her when he caught up to her, but she had to do something or she would’ve gone mad. And did she regret it? No, no, she didn’t think she did. Grabbing the wall that edged the river, the young bluenette hoisted herself onto it before pushing herself to be stood on it. She dared to glance back over her, only to feel a little panic when she saw him approaching, practically gliding across the dimly lit street. She let out a slight squeal before turning and running along the wall. She heard the sound of claws dragging on stone right behind her, and she knew he was right behind her. Despite herself, she looked back over her shoulder, still running. Wait, where was he? A sudden pull at her right trouser cuff sent her tumbling over the side of the wall, feeling a painful tug at her ankle before crashing onto the pavement. She let out a groan, falling flat onto her back despite landing sat up, before squeezing her eyes shut. Her ankle was throbbing and she knew it was his fault, but she didn’t want to look. Maybe if she kept her eyes shut, his anger would subside. Not likely, but worth a short, right?

A soft pawing at her cheek made another groan leave the girl’s lips before her baby blues fluttered open. She looked to her right to see him. Big, green eyes wide with concern as a soft meowing came from him. The little bell on his collar jingled every time he lifted his paw to prod at her cheek, which only served to make the injured girl giggle. “Easy, minou, easy,” She cooed in a gentle, almost teasing manner as she sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the slight sting in her elbows – she didn’t need to look to know that they’d be an awful shade of pink already. She let out a huff, looking from the cat down to her ankle as she tried to stretch her foot out, only to take in a quick breathe. The sleek black animal padded down, stepping between her legs and sitting there. He placed a paw on her leg, just above her ankle, before turning and plodding back up to her thighs and laying his head on one with what looked to be a guilty face.

The bluenette flinched as she straightened her arm out, placing it behind her to rest on it before using her free hand to carefully scratch behind the cat’s ear, “Don’t look so glum, chaton. I’m,” She let out a soft sigh with a loving smile, “I’ll be fine,” She assured, using her hand to lift his head. He gave her a quiet whine in response, clearly not satisfied with her answer. With a gentle chuckle, she scratched beneath his chin before playfully quirking a brow, “Wanna stop playing now, Silly Kitty?” only to let out a laugh when the cat launched himself at her chest, knocking her back as he sat on her torso with wide eyes and a constant meowing. That seemed to be a resounding yes. Grabbing the cat below his front legs, much to his distaste, and sat up once more, placing the cat atop her thighs.

“Turn this kitty back from a cat! Make it quick, and Miraculous at that!” The girl chanted, waving a hand over the creature in her lap. As she did this, sparkling red lights left her finger tips and rained down on the cat, who raised his little paws to grab at them like they were snowflakes. The bluenette had to close her eyes since the bright lights were so close, only the weight now on her lap and presence she felt before her letting her know the spell had worked. Until he piped up, that is. “If you wanted me in this position, Princess, you only had to ask,” He taunted, and the blue-eyed girl cracked her eyes open with a heavy sigh, “You are so much more tolerable as cat,” She huffed, giving the boy sat on her lap a decidedly unimpressed look. The boy only wiggled his eyebrows in response, prompting the blue-haired girl to place her hands on his chest and give him a curt push back. The resulting yelp as the blonde fell backwards made the young woman laugh, but that sweet sound became a pained cry when the cat boy landed on her ankle.

Said cat boy’s face immediately turned white, contrasting starkly with his dark suit as he stumbled off of her. He crawled beside her, a frown on his features, “Princess, I’m so sorry. I only pulled you because you were about to run straight into the river,” He spoke in a sombre manner, eyes focused on her ankle and refusing to meet her eyes. A chuckle left the young girl as she brought her hand to scratch behind his ear like she had whilst he was a cat and, despite the change, it still had very much the same effect. The boy was quick to lean his head into her hand, chest vibrating with soft purrs as he finally brought his eyes to guiltily meet hers. “Chaton, don’t look so sad. You stopped my falling into the river, my Silly Kitty,” She cooed sweetly, a gentle smile of her pink lips. A small gasp left them when the black-clad boy suddenly shifted forwards, arms under her back and knees to support her as he simultaneously ran to his feet and held her bridal style. “Minou! What is this?!” She squeaked in surprise, wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck and pulling her upper body closer to his.

“I’m taking you inside so I can heal you, Princess. Your familiar’s bound to be tired from that spell, but mine’s barely had to blink,” He assured, running back towards the patisserie with the injured girl in his arms. When he was around 4 metres from the front door, he pushed down and launched himself up into the air. An eager giggle left the girl in his hold as they fell peacefully through the night before landing on the roof atop the sweet shop below. He stepped forwards and placed the girl on the sun lounger before crouching beside her, taking a pale, dainty hand into his larger gloved one. “Chaton...you’re too good to me,” She sighed dreamily, reaching out to caress his masked face, fingers running along his skin in a tender way as her thumb brushed lovingly over the fabric. Another purr left the boy as he arched his neck to push his face into her touch, making her giggle sweetly, letting out a pleased groan of, “Nothing is too good for my Princess…”

After a few pleasant moments passed before the blonde could finally bring himself to move away from the bluenette’s touch, shifting to be knelt down by the bottom of the sun lounger. He eyed her ankle, which now had a slight red hue to it, before gently laying his right hand over it. Green eyes slid shut as he took a deep breath, mumbling a few different word combinations to himself before finally deciding on his spell. “Miraculous is she, return her health to me,” He spoke softly, eyes remained comfortably closed as a green glow emitted from beneath his hand. The blue-haired girl let out a relaxed sigh, stretching and rolling her shoulders as she sank further into the chair. Once the glow died down, the boy removed his hand and opened his eyes, looking back up to the girl with a smile. She returned it before it seemed to grow sad.

“Can you stay?” She asked, voice now barely above a whisper, almost as though speaking too loud would shatter their perfect serenity. The boy’s face scrunched up a little and the girl assumed her answer, sighing, “It’s okay, kitty, you should get ho-” “I can stay,” He cut her off with a sincere look, offering her a hand, “But your parents can’t see me, and I’ll have to wake up early to leave, okay?” He reminded, but he knew she understood. They’d done this quite a few times before, and the disapproving look that she gave him let him know that. With a chuckle from the blonde, the girl pulled herself up to playfully glare at him before humming in thought. “Wait here, Kitty Cat,” She requested before running over to the hatch back to her bedroom and disappearing down it, the ‘Kitty Cat’ stood behind watching the cogs turn in her scheming mind as she left his sight.

It was about ten minutes later when the bluenette clambered back up the hatch, arms full with blankets and pillows. “Let me help,” The green-eyed boy’s soft voice pleaded as he took half of her load before looking back to her, “Where is this even going?” He quizzed. The girl stumbled about a little before falling stomach down onto the lounger, the sheets and cushions stopping any potential hurt. “Here,” She replied with a giggle before straightening the items out, making the lounger into a makeshift bed. Catching on to her plan, the cat-themed boy joined in her organising, piping up, “What if you oversleep again and your parents get worried?” He asked as the two finished their set-up. The girl drew the thick quilt back, feeling the late spring air swirl around her as she did so. “I wrote them a note, don’t worry, mon cher,” She assured before gesturing to the bed they’d made, “Now, let’s get comfy, mon égaré préféré,”

The boy chuckled at the nickname, gently taking the girl’s slender waist and pulling her into him to quickly kiss atop her head before getting into the lounger and shuffling until he could get comfortable. He ended up half sat up, back perched against the sun lounger so he could support his bluenette. Said girl climbed in beside him, cuddling up to his black-clad side. Their legs intertwined themselves, one of her arms laying across his torso and the hand taking his whilst the other was drawn into her chest, his free arm curled comfortably around her. Her head laid in the crook of his neck, his resting atop hers with his lips pressed to her head. The two relaxed into their embrace, happy hums leaving their lips as their eyes began to drop. Before sleep overtook the two, they shared loving, mumbled expressions.

“Goodnight, My Ladybug,”

“Goodnight, Adrien,”


	2. Day #2 - Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Marichat May 2020 - coming at ya with the prompt "Bell"! Enjoy!

After 15 years of living, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had finally discovered her favourite sound. It wasn’t the lullaby her mother sang to her as an infant, nor the sound of her triumph in gaming tournaments against her father. It wasn’t the custom ringtone her and her BFF had made in the summer, it wasn’t even the laugh that sent her into spiralling infatuation with the one and only Adrien Agreste. Never, not with all the time in the world, would the young girl have come to the conclusion that THIS would’ve been her favourite sound. Especially not when she first met him, not when he confessed to her hero identity, not even when he poured his heart out to her before their battle with Glaciator. But now, she couldn’t imagine not loving that cute melody.

There it was now, following her dearest chaton as he clambered in through the roof hatch in the late hours of the night. “Good evening, Princess,” He cooed as he settled on the bed beside her with a gentle smile, receiving one from her as she set her pink bookmark into her thrilling tale of French history for class, laying it on her shelf. “It’s 10pm, Kitty. I wouldn’t call it evening,” She teased, shuffling up on the bed so that he could settle beside her. That he did, laying beside her and supporting himself on his elbow to look at the girl before him, “Do you want me to leave?” He teased, laughing quietly when she pouted and flicked his nose. She grinned in a mischievous way before her eyes fell a little lower on him and she let out a giggle before reaching out and flicking again.

A soft jingle echoed about her room as the bell at his neck swung back and forth, causing the boy to quirk a brow at the giggling bluenette with an amused expression. “What’s with the flicking, Princess?” He asked, eyes as she repeated the action, only seeming even more entertained when the bell jingled for a second time, “Is it really that funny to you?”. He was stumped, honestly, as to why she loved that sound so much. It was just a bell, after all; she probably heard the sound it made everyday from dog collars and street buskers alike. So why did she enjoy it so much? “Well, yeah, kinda,” She admitted with a shy little chuckle before looking back up to his eyes and playfully whispering, “Can I tell you a secret?”

With an overexaggerated sigh, Chat nodded and leaned his head closer, tilting it so she could whisper in his ear. Which, after leaning closer to him, she did eagerly, “I like the sound bells make because they remind me of you, Kitty,” She spoke in a hushed tone, complete with a gentle blush and a cheeky grin. The cat boy pulled back with a curious look, eyes blown in the darkness, “What do you mean by that, Mari?” He asked quietly. Her playful demeanour dropped naturally at his question as she seemed to grow a little flustered. Was she embarrassed by this fact? No, surely not. He knew this feisty girl like the back of his hand, she wouldn’t be flustered by such a confession...right?

“Well, you remember Glaciator? Befana? Gamer? Even Evilistrator?” Marinette listed several akumatized victims, and it honestly made Chat wonder where she was going with this. He nodded, despite wondering why she’d done the best 180 she could on the conversation. “All those times, you...you were there to protect me, Chaton. You made me fell safe when I needed it,” She slowly admitted, like it was something she had to come to terms with. And, unbeknownst to Chat, it was. As Ladybug, she was strong and could protect herself – she made herself feel safe because she knew how to handle herself. But she had to admit, especially with earlier villains, she didn’t always feel safe in herself as Marinette; something about knowing how strong she COULD be but wasn’t in civilian form just tripped at her nerves.

“And all those times, that bell was the constant. Every time I hear a little jingle like this,” She prodded the bell again, smiling gracefully at the way it rattled, “I just...feel safe,” Chat could only silently observe her face, taking in her flushed cheeks with slowly reddening ones of his own. “Princess…” He cooed softly, reaching over and cupping her cheek, tilting her head closer to his. Green eyes met blue ones for a brief moment before they closed as he pulled her gently to him, kissing her tenderly. The bluenette slipped an arm around her boyfriend’s torso, pulling him closer and leaning into him. After a few blissful moments, the couple parted, foreheads still rested together as they gazed into one another’s eyes. “I love you, my Princess,” Chat cooed softly, receiving a gentle, loving, “I love you, my Prince,” with a peck to the lips.

The two stayed up talking for another few hours, Chat mid-way through telling the enthralling tale of the busker he’d seen on his evening patrol when he noticed the girl beside him fast asleep. He smiled softly before glancing back up at the hatch. He began to detach himself from her limbs when he knocked the bell at his neck, a high-pitched jingle coming from it. He cringed, expecting the girl to wake up, but was surprised when she instead hummed contently, arms holding him more definitely. He smiled down at her lovingly, working once more to detach himself from her before clambering out of the hatch. He watched her sleeping form in the moonlight for a fleeting moment before closing the window. Nodding to himself, he knew what he had to do, leaping off into the night.

\---

Five months later and finally, FINALLY, Marinette was turning 16. Finally, Alya could stop teasing her for being the youngest, Nino could stop calling her the “baby” of the group and using her to lean on!...oh, who was she kidding? The couple were a menace – they’d keep up their antics whether she was older now or not. The alarm filled the bluenette girl’s room, making her eyes open in a staggered manner. Her vision was still blurry, but she could distinctly see a pink post-it attached to her roof’s hatch. Pushing herself to sit up, the girl rubbed one eye before reaching up and pulling it down, eyes trailing along the letters. “Happy Birthday, Princess! Sorry I couldn’t be there to greet you when you wake up – you know how my dad is. I hope this will suffice until later (check the box :P) – Your Prince xxx” She read, giggling at the tiny paw print which let her know he’d detransformed to write that note – his kwami had signed it. Not that he could know she knew that, of course. She was just a normal girl, after all, and not a saviour of Paris.

As she leaned against the wall, she felt something drop into her lap and looked down to see her spotted friend smiling brightly up at her. “Happy Birthday, Marinette! This is a special one for you humans, right? Your, uh…” The perky creature trailed off, placing a little stub to her cheek in thought before she brightened back up and flew in a loop before hovering before the bluenette, “Sugary 16, right? Is-Is that it?” She asked, eager and hopeful. The expression coupled with the kwami’s mispronunciation made the blue-haired girl laugh gently, shaking her head before simply answering, “Thank you, Tikki,” She leaned forwards, sharing a strange sort of eskimo kiss with the kwami before moving to sit up.

“Wait, Marinette, careful!” Tikki’s small voice shrieked, pushing against the girl’s chest to sit her back, “Chat left something on your bed last night! I saw him drop it in about an hour or two after you fell asleep!” She explained, whirling around and picking something up from the bed, placing it in Marinette’s hand with the post-it note. In the girl’s hand now sat a black box, about as big as her palm. It was plain and square, with a white bow stuck to the top. The bluenette looked curiously to her kwami, who simply shrugged before nodding to the box in a gesture to open it. Trying to hide her excitement, Marinette hastily pulled the lid from the small gift, eyeing its interior. A short gasp left the girl’s lips. She laid the box in her lap before carefully removing the actual gift.

In her hands was a thin, silver necklace, chain slim and clasp subtle. On the chain was a small, heart shaped silver charm. The words “Forever My Princess” sat carved into the surface, her fingers gently and clumsily attempting to trace the letters. It was beautiful, truly...but something seemed odd about it. The charm seemed too light for its size, and the young woman came to the conclusion that it must’ve been hollow. Wait, what? Hollow? She questioned her own thought process, bringing it closer to her face for inspection. The necklace was being held so lightly by her that it swung from her palm, the blue-haired girl grasping it tightly in a sudden manouver. And then, she heard it. A soft jingle echoed about her room as the bell on the chain swung back and forth, causing Marinette’s eyes to light up with glee as a warm feeling blossomed in her chest. That wonderful, soothing sound. She thought back to that night – it’d been something oddly special to her – when she told him and her heart swelled.

“He remembered…” She whispered, tears actually prickling in the backs of her eyes as she swung the chain, listening to the pleasant melody the bell produced. She looked to her kwami, who seemed a little lost as she watched her owner in awe over a bell necklace, before whisper-crying, “Tikki, he remembered!” The small creature floating before her simply gave her a confused, uneasy grin before footsteps could be heard coming towards Marinette’s room. With a short gasp, the bluenette made quick work of clasping the jewellery around her neck and sliding the gift box onto her bookshelf, positioning it behind books so it wasn’t visible. A squeak came from Tikki as she dove behind her owner and the pillows right as said owner fell into a fake sleeping position and her parents peeked in through the door. Today was going to be the best birthday she could have ever imagined.


	3. Day #3 - "Mouse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #3 here with the prompt "Mouse"! It went a little off the rails from what I originally had planned, but it still works!

He heard footsteps on the rooftop behind him and almost immediately knew who it was. And yet, looking over his shoulder and seeing the black, pink and grey coloured hero behind him caught the cat boy off guard. The blue-haired girl gave him a curt nod before sitting silently beside him on the edge of the roof. The ledge they occupied had the most wonderful view of the Paris skyline, but she seemed so indifferent. One leg was drawn into her chest, the other hanging in the air as she stared out into the night, blue eyes dull. Even the ribbons in her buns seemed to droop more than normal.

“Princess?” He asked quietly, looking at the girl with a lost expression. Where was that cheery girl he knew, with and without the mask? He’d never seen his friend quite like this; never. He was taken aback when her sharp response came, “Not tonight, Chat. Let’s just...get this patrol done,” She’d never spoken to him like that, and the way he gulped probably let her know it intimidated him. But if it did, she didn’t show any care. She was acting so different, and it honestly worried that black-clad hero. What had happened that had gotten her so down? He respected her wish for silence for about 6 minutes before he finally spoke up, voice cracking slightly with uncertainty as he tried again to interact with her, “Marinette?”

She seemed to cringe a little at his tone, like she’d only just realised how she’d last spoken to him. With a deep sigh, she turned her head to him, hiding the bottom half of her face in her arm as she glanced up at him. Noticing he was still looking at her, the girl glanced away, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment. This was stupid – SHE was stupid. They’d been doing this for months, and Chat knew about this, knew about her. Why couldn’t she just get over this? Or even tell him? Ever since Master Fu left, she’d been struggling to see him as Ladybug more and more, especially since he never went out of his way with her any more. Not that she was complaining, it was his life after all, but he seemed to actually be putting MORE distance between himself and Ladybug. It was a little unnerving. But, as Multimouse, he’d see her. He was invested in her and what she had to say, just like he was when she was without any mask. He was a friend. A friend...she could talk to him.

She hadn’t noticed the tears welling up in her eyes until she felt the cat boy clamber next to her, hunched over awkwardly on his knees so he could hug her as he rambled in the most caring way he could, “Oh, Mari, no, talk to me, c’mon, please don’t cry,” A strained laugh left the girl as she shifted beneath him, moving into a similar position to his so she could wrap her arms around his torso and hold him tight, “I-I’m not crying! I’ll be fine, silly cat,” She assured, though her voice sang out with the desperation to sob like she’d been doing all weekend. As Ladybug, she was fine – a little out of it, sure, but fine. But as Marinette, or even Multimouse, she couldn’t hide behind that shield of her other identity. She wasn’t some strong, loved superhero in this form, she was just a clumsy girl with a fancy costume and a skipping rope.

Chat pulled back from their hug, gently holding her shoulders as he looked her in the eye, “Marinette, you can talk to me...you know that, right? I don’t like seeing you so upset,” He spoke gently, which was odd for the cat boy. He was usually so energetic or playful, hearing him so soft-spoken seemed weird. And familiar...she swore she’d heard his voice like that somewhere else before. Her eyes widened a little – yes, she was sure she had, when she was with...with...who was she with? “Marinette?” His voice, still soft, broke her from her thoughts. She’d think about who she was with later, for now, she decided to tell him.

“Mullo, get sleepy,” Her voice spoke the detransformation phrase, eyes closing as the bright light engulfed her. The mouse kwami came spiralling out of the pendant from around her neck, landing on the rooftop between the two. It drifted up and nestled itself into her shoulder, closing its eyes to take a nap. Marinette hadn’t used the miraculous enough to exhaust Mullo, not at all, but it was enough for him to want a little rest. The girl giggled weakly, petting the mouse’s head before looking back to the cat below her. “Now we’re not playing cat and mouse anymore,” He began, smirking a little at his own joke only to receive a playful eyeroll from the bluenette beside him, “You wanna talk about it?”

Marintte sighed again, admittedly lighter than before, “You...remember Luka, right? He was Viperion for a short time?” She spoke hesitantly before looking at him again, his eyes showing intrigue as he nodded slowly, “Yeah, I remember him. Pretty chill, right?” He thought back, feeling jealousy bubble at his chest. He remembered how he could do what he, Adrien, Aspik, couldn’t, help Ladybug how he couldn’t. And that enraged him at the time, now it was more an embarrassing inconvenience. He’d gotten so frustrated by that, even if Luka was actually pretty chill.

“Yeah, well,” Marinette scoffed, bringing him back to the present. It confused him how she seemed so off put by the idea of Luka. She and him seemed so close whenever he saw them as Adrien, very close in fact. Weren’t they da- oh. OH. No, no they weren’t. “Oh, Marinette,” He spoke gently, prompting her to stare at him with wide eyes, “I’m so sorry,” The bluenette was caught off-guard. She hadn’t even told him they were dating, so he couldn’t possibly know they’d broken up...unless he knew them both in his civilian life? The thought of Chat being so close to her everyday made her feel just that little bit calmer; even if he wouldn’t, well couldn’t, show it, he’d have to be close to her to know about her and Luka’s relationship. Speaking of that…

“It happened on Friday,” She murmured softly before looking back out over the city, sighing whimsically at the lights. It still enchanted her, even though the sight was nothing even remotely new to her. “He wasn’t...he didn’t…” Chat’s voice from beside her drew her attention to his struggle to word this politely, so she took mercy on him with a dry chuckle, “No, Chaton, nothing like that. We just...weren’t right for one another,” She spoke solemnly. She’d already accepted this fact, but the split was still sore for both of them – she knew that much from Juleka in the girls’ group chat. “He thinks I love someone else, but the boy he’s talking about, he...I had to get rid of my feelings a while ago, when he started dating another girl. Luka helped me get over him, so he knows I wouldn’t go back there, it’s just so-”

“Frustrating?” He asked with a humourless chuckle, “Perhaps unfair?” He tried, his words catching her attention as she looked to him with a saddened look. “Yeah, I understand that,” He assured, now looking out over the city with his own solemn expression, “I was so in love with Ladybug once. I remember coming to your rooftop one night because of it,” He thought back with a chuckle before continuing, “But when she stopped playing along with the gestures and got defensive at compliments, I realised that she...just wasn’t my lady anymore,” He spoke carefully, glancing to Marinette’s continually saddening face. He gave her a sad little smile before going on, “Hey, don’t look so sad! I got over it! I...I had a partner to help me move on, too. Kagami’s just so strong like that, a-and to think we started out as enemie-”

“Did you say Kagami?” He was cut off in his daydream by Marinette staring at him, wide-eyed, and he realised his mistake. This was bad, very bad. Why would he say her name when he KNEW Marinette was her friend, one of her best friends? When he knew she would know...exactly who Kagami was dating. He gulped before slowly turning his head to look at the bluenette. “Chat,” She repeated more sternly, shifting to be sat on her knees as she gently grabbed his shoulders, “Did you say Kagami?” A surprised squeak coming from Mullo as the kwami fell from her shoulder, floating anxiously beside the girl when he realised something serious was going on. Seeing he was backed into a corner, Chat just looked shamefully away. He’d really gone and done it now, he’d exposed his identity.

With a shaky sigh, he uttered, “Jigs up, Plagg. Claws in,” and shut his eyes as the bright green light overtook him. A gasp left the girl as she squinted, being greeted with a familiar blonde boy sat before her, a black cat kwami floating beside his head and patting it softly. “...Adrien?” Marinette managed to whisper, still taken aback by the confirmation of her suspicions. He slowly looked up, letting green eyes meet blue ones like they had done so many times before. “Hey, Mari,” He replied slowly, a sheepish smile on his face as he felt his cheeks warm. She was just...staring at him. In awe? In disgust? Shock? All three, maybe? The silence was tense, but of course, it wouldn’t continue that way if Plagg had something to do with it.

“Hey, Marinette! Long time no see!” He greeted, flying over from beside Adrien to circle her, “How’s things? Oh-Oh, how’s Sugarcube?” He asked eagerly, stopping in front of her face so close he was practically sat on her nose. “S-Sugarcube?” She asked in confusion, leaning back a little so she could actually get a good look at the kwami. The exchange was confusing to Adrien, but he didn’t intervene. He was too intrigued by the answer to that question himself. Who WAS Sugarcube?

“Oh, right, y’know, Tikki! Your kwami?” He pushed, making odd gestures with his little arms. Marinette felt the heat grow in her face, eyes widening and jaw clamped tight as she looked at the boy in front of her, observing the way he looked at her with a star-struck gaze. “Tikki...is your...so you’re…” He slowly spoke, putting the words together in his head seeming too much of an issue. And then, he began to chuckle. And from that chuckle, he began to laugh. He suddenly grabbed the bluenette, a squeal of surprise leaving her lips as he drew her into a hug, laughing as he held her tightly.

“It’s you! You’re my lady! I can’t believe this!” He cried happily, the girl in his arms too stunned to even react at first. As she slowly took in what was happening, she raised her arms to link around his, fingers of one hand locking into his hair as the other carefully gripped at his shirt. She felt tears well in her eyes, not from upset as such, more because she was just so overwhelmed with emotion. She watched before her as the Plagg dashed around after Mullo, whining about how he HAD to have cheese because he smelt so much like it. The scene made Marinette let out a watery laugh of her own before she buried her face into the crook of Adrien’s neck, smiling.

“Yeah, Kitty, it’s me,”


	4. Day #4 - "Thief"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! I got a little carried away with this prompt but I feel like I might try and formulate a full AU out of this! Feedback and thoughts are welcome on the idea :) For now, it's just an an Adult/Cops and Robbers/Anti-Hero!AU I suppose!
> 
> Also, this chapter's a little more angsty. Not full blown angst by any means, just a little darker overall in terms of theme.

“Hands up,” Her voice cut sharp through the cold air, pistol trained on the man currently under the spotlight of two police helicopters. She watched his shoulders sag with a sigh, but he didn’t comply with her demands. “Didn’t you hear me? I said. Hands. Up,” She repeated, bluebell eyes glaring in the dark night. He had the advantage here – he could actually see – which wasn’t good. If she lost him again, the chief would surely have her neck for failing once again. But he was just so sneaky, and he had this frustrating way of always getting what he wanted. Like right now – slung over his shoulder was a bag full of the contents of a prestigious bank’s safety deposit boxes, and she already knew he was going to get away with it. A strand of midnight blue hair drooped between her eyes and she huffed it away before focusing back to the issue at hand.

“C’mon, sugar,” The man called out before finally whirling around, “At first this was cute, but now it’s just pathetic. The hardware,” He gestured wildly to the helicopters and several cars boxing him into the junction, “Obviously isn’t the problem! I mean, what’s it been now; six, seven times I’ve gotten away?” He drawled, his free hand settled on his hip as he eyed the police woman before him. “And besides, I’m just some measly cat burglar, don’t you have more important people to focus your attention on?” He taunted, backing away from the row of cars slowly. The bluenette gritted her teeth, watching him do this. She had to do something. The hand of Officer Kubdel on her shoulder disagreed with this, but she wouldn’t listen to that.

Breaking free from behind the barrier, the spontaneous woman charged forwards, ignoring the calls of her name from her pink-haired partner. The man in front of her smirked, watching her approach with that tense stride he’d become accustomed to. “Easy there, Dupain-Cheng, people might thing you’re after me for a different reason if you don’t calm it,” He teased, smirking as he continued to back away. The woman continued to grow nearer, and the man realised he’d have to rethink because BOY was she mad. Yells in the background echoed about the junction, ordering the female officer to step away from the criminal, but she didn’t, only continuing to approach. This continued for a short while, until the city decided to intervene.

The black-clad thief was now backed against one of the buildings at the junction with the bluenette before him commanding him to drop the bag and put his hands to the wall. But he could see in the way she held her gun, in the way she shook slightly and the way she had already switched off her comm link that she was uncertain. It seemed it wasn’t just him she’d backed into a corner, but herself too. “What now, Princess?” The man muttered through gritted teeth, trying to mask his speech, “You went too far with this one, huh? What’s the plan?”

“Hush, Kitty,” She seethed quietly, glaring at him, “I know I did, but...well, you know how I am,” She huffed, clearly disappointed with her actions but trying to overlook that and form a new plan. “Lucky for you, I do, Mari,” He taunted, winking at her as he pulled out his baton before speaking louder again, “Well, if you ain’t gonna shoot your shot, I’ll be shooting mine. Later,” He spoke before extending the baton and getting fired into the air, leaping back onto the roof of the building he’d been pinned against before running off. “Oh, damn it, Chat!” Marinette yelled in anger as she watched him sprint into the night along with the rest of her squadron. Chief Raincomprix would not be happy with her.

\---

“This is the seventh time, Dupain-Cheng!” The bluenette’s chief growled, slamming his hand down on the desk at which she sat. He hadn’t changed much since she was in school, only that he’d gotten more out of shape and his ginger hair was now starting to thin out and had become riddled with grey. Though, with that daughter of his, she couldn’t be surprised. Sabrina had really gone wild after finishing school, and despite attending a prestigious college – thanks to her connection with everyone’s favourite self-righteous blonde – was known city-wide for the wild parties she threw. All of the force was familiar with the girl’s antics, be it through anything from noise complaints to under-aged drinkers to suspecting drug use. If there was a charge associated with college parties, Sabrina was guilty of it.

“Actually, Sir, I believe its the eighth time…” Marinette muttered before she could stop the words escaping, and she didn’t dare look up to face her superior. She didn’t have to; she could feel his burning gaze at her remarks. He then let out a tired sigh, settling down into his chair. “Look, Marinette,” He started, making her look up. Knowing his daughter since high school had its perks, especially since she’d been able to help her out more than a few times – it meant he’d go a little softer on her than on the other officers. Coupled with the oddly innocent behaviour she held, let’s say some others in the precinct were envious or suspicious of how she got away with some things.

“I know you’re a good cop, everyone knows you are, but you can’t keep chasing this guy,” Chief Raincomprix explained, sighing as he rubbed his temples, “I don’t think you can keep on this case, Marin-” She panickedly cut him off before he could continue, “Sir, with all due respect, we HAD him today. He was cornered,” She defended, fire in her blue eyes. “Yesterday, Marinette. It’s 2 in the morning,” He corrected, staring at the report she’d pushed through to present to him only an hour after their failed bust, which now sat on his desk. “And how many times have you ‘had’ him?” He fired back, looking up to see the bluenette open her mouth and then close it again like a fish out of water. “Exactly,” He continued, closing the file, “Dupain-Cheng, I’m removing you fro-”

“One more chance,” She pleaded, standing up and pushing her hands on the desk, “One more and then I’m out,” She spoke determinedly, “I HAVE to try again, Sir, please,” The police chief sighed, looking from her to the file on his desk and back again. “One more chance, Marinette,” He decided, watching as her eyes lit up and a large grin over took her face. “Oh, thank you, Sir!” She exclaimed brightly, leaning across the desk and hugging him tightly. The man was taken aback for a brief moment before chuckling and patting her lightly on the back – what could he say, the girl had a contagious energy. She pulled back and nodded at him once with a certain smile, picking up her hat and slipping her badge into her back pocket before bounding for the door, “I WILL get him this time, Sir, I will!” She promised before heading out the door, leaving it open behind her. He smiled gently, watching the bouncy bluenette leave the bullpen before sighing and looking to the file, picking up a pen to sign off on it. This was the third time they’d had that exact conversation, and he doubted it’d be the last time too.

\---

The apartment door always seemed so loud when it was opened and shut in the early hours. Marinette cringed as it creaked closed, hoping she hadn’t disturbed her roommates. “Mari? That you?” Alya called from the living room. Well, so much for not disturbing them. “Yeah, sorry I’m back so late,” She whisper yelled back, but realised she didn’t need to when she entered the living room to see everyone in there, awake and awaiting her return. Alya, Nino, Chloe and- “Adrien!” The girl let out a squeal when the man picked her up from behind, spinning her around and prompting a laugh from the other three in the room. He put her down before, turning her in his arms before pressing a peck to her lips, “Hey, Princess. Hope you didn’t get it too bad from Raincomprix,” He spoke apologetically, giving her a sheepish grin.

“Please, Kitty Cat, he’s soft on me and you know that,” Marinette reminded, poking his nose before slipping from his grasp and shrugging her uniform’s shirt off to reveal her red vest beneath. She stretched, throwing the shirt into a laundry basket sitting in the doorway to the kitchen. “But there’s only so many times he can let me off,” She reminded, hands of her hips as she turned back to the other three in the room. Alya was sat on one end of the couch, legs curled under her with her laptop resting on the couch’s arm as she leant back against Nino, who had one arm around her waist. Chloe was sat on the arm chair at the opposite end of the couch, legs over the side with one resting on the couch’s other arm as she painted her toenails. All three looked up when Marinette turned to address them, patiently waiting to see what she had to say. “I’m thinking the stray here disappears back to his alley for a while,” The bluenette taunted, feeling Adrien come to stand behind her so she rested herself against him, “And our very own Bonnie and Clyde come out to play?”

T he couple looked at each other, grinning, before back to Marinette, nodding eagerly. “You  got it, Girl!” Alya exclaimed excitedly, “Oh, I can’t WAIT to get back out there!”  The bluenette chuckled, folding her arms, “Well, let’s just hope Trixx doesn’t try and live up to his name. You deserve some time to play after that find,” She nodded at the  girl, who shot back a thumbs up. “Speaking of that,” The blue-eyed girl hummed, turning back around  and gently grasping her boyfriend by the shoulders, “What’d we get this time, My Prince?” She p urred at the blonde, receiving a proud smirk in response. “ € 250,000, 4 diamonds-” “24 carat diamonds, Adrikins, don’t leave that part out,” Chloe cut it, not looking up from where she was now painting her fingernails in obnoxious yellows and blacks. Adrien rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Chlo, they were 24 carat diamonds. Oh, aaaaand,” He put a finger up to Marinette, winking before darting into the back room.

Alya and Nino watched with smiles, the former pulling out her phone and starting to record. “What’re you doing, Al?” The bluenette asked, confused, receiving a shrug from the girl in response as her boyfriend leaned over and hit a key on her keyboard, making the lights grow dim. Chloe looked up like she was about to chew his head off before a look of realisation crossed her face and she quickly packed up on her little manicure, sitting cross-legged and watching in an eager manner. “ Okay, what’s going on, Sneaky Kitty?” Marinette demanded, whirling around to see Adrien on one knee behind her. Her blue eyes widened as he grinned shyly up at her, face growing pink and tears beginning to form as she registered what was happening. 

“Marinette,” He began, voice cracking with nerves and emotion, “You’ve...It’s always been you. Since the day I met you, I knew you were special. And becoming Ladybug, well, it only confirmed that for me. Being with you as Chat was a dream, and my only regret is that I didn’t see you as Marinette sooner. I know that this, us, the team isn’t how you planned your life, how any of us planned our lives. But I also know that I want to spend everyday knowing that you’re MY Lady, MY Princess,” He spoke lovingly, watching as tears of joy felt down his love’s face and he had to clear his throat to stop his own tears. 

“A wise girl once told me that the worst mistake someone can make is choosing the wrong target. With you, I know I got bullseye without even trying. So, Marinette, my Ladybug, will you marry me?” He asked, barely able to get the question out before he was knocked to the ground by the bluenette, who was sobbing out the word “Yes!” over and over. Alya and Nino cheered and whooped, the girl trying to keep her phone steady as her boyfriend went a little overboard, whilst Chloe piped up with “Well it’s about TIME!”. The newly-engaged couple shared a sweet kiss as the ring was slipped onto Marinette’s finger, and she was sure she’d seen the ring somewhere before, but was too happy to even think straight. 

They shared another kiss before everyone agreed to call it a night when Adrien picked up his new fiancee as he headed for their room. Chloe made some sort of comment about wanting to get into her room before the creaking started, making the other young couple laugh and wave her off as Alya shut down her laptop for the night. She went to go and hide it in her “tech safe”, stretching up to slip it in and lock it up when arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back down as she shut the safe. A  kiss was placed on her temple coupled with a murmur of, “Smart idea “stumbling across” the bank of the Graham de Vanily’s.  We seem to be in the bug’s good books now,” He spoke playfully,  adding another kiss further down her cheek. The girl let out a chuckle, turning and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders with a smirk.

“C’mon, Shelly. We’ve got a heist to plan,”


End file.
